Green Eyed Boy
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: Teppei went about life at his own pace, so he understood if Midorima needed to slow down now and then. KiyoMido. Sweet-flavored PWP.


**Green Eyed Boy**

He tilted his head upward, visually closing the miniscule differences in their stature. Midorima was a lofty young man, but smaller than himself overall; an elegant silhouette in comparison to Kiyoshi's more solid composition. For a few moments, the duo stared each other down, either waiting for the other to fold.

Teppei could suss the anxiety lurking behind the youth's stoic features, could almost _feel_ it leaking out from every pore.

More than likely, Midorima was uncertain about this whole encounter but didn't want to risk making some sort of mistake by striking first. It wouldn't have surprised him to find out that the boy had been starved for any semblance of affection up until this point. He didn't have the air of someone who'd been in a relationship before. Though, could you really call it a relationship currently?

As to why he found himself sitting before the star shooter now, it was a meandering sort of tale. They'd linked up by chance, which was about how most things began in Kiyoshi's life. He made his way through the world almost without purpose, allowing himself to be open to any interesting possibilities that turned up. This had proved itself to be one time and time again.

"Well, don't mind me," he aired jovially, hint of a laugh coloring his voice.

Teppei leaned in, fingers gliding over the firm plane of one shoulder and settling into a possessive grip. Using that advantage, the brunet reeled the boy closer and kissed him straight on his unaware mouth. Predictably the green-haired went rigid, but his reactions were more honest. From the very first crest of Kiyoshi's tongue along his bottom lip, Midorima echoed a quiescent noise of approval.

Seemingly curious, Shintarou parted the two, permitting the elder to trace the welcoming corners of his mouth, to coax his own lingual muscle into play. The hold he had on him fluctuated, Teppei's broad palms artfully moving between sweeping across the sensitive plains of the youth's bare chest and circling around to explore the warm, sensual musculature of Shintarou's back.

Incrementally, he coaxed the other onto his back, trying to be careful not to startle him too much. That had been the mistake he'd made the last time they'd tried to do this. He'd been overenthusiastic and winded up pouncing on him. Needless to say, Midorima hadn't taken it too well. Feeling far out of his element, he'd fled before they could even slip out of their clothes. This evening though, he wasn't going to muck it up. Teppei was certain his adjustments would have the desired effect.

At first, he'd began the night with minimal contact, resting his hand or maybe an arm over Midorima while they watched a film. During a break, he'd ruffled the boy's hair and pressed a kiss to one proud cheek, testing the waters. He'd accrued no resistance. Even just a moment ago, when he'd been opening the boy up with his fingers, Midorima had only balked once, sitting up to collect his nerve for a spell before letting Teppei continue.

Now though, Kiyoshi had to admit, he was having trouble taking it much slower, so he was relieved when he was allowed to settle between Midorima's pale, lean thighs, propping himself up enough to not rest all of his weight on him. He aimed his cock and rubbed it up and down the younger man's cleft before anything happened, letting it enter gently. Shintarou was subsequently treated to a strange frisson as the crown slid easily in, his entrance sucking it in almost greedily.

He felt awkward when he stared down the track of his body to where they were joined, seeing several inches of Kiyoshi that were still outside, and the curious overall picture of the man's lower half as he gradually pushed forward, causing Midorima to feel fuller and fuller as he advanced. A slow burn existed throughout, but he tried to ignore it. '_Deep breath in, then out_," was Shintarou's mantra then, and with each exhale they became more closely linked.

It wasn't as bad as he thought, although his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, chagrin for his body so easily taking in something so large. The pleasure he was feeling from the hardness cradled inside of him was new and startling in its vibrancy. This, matched with the alluring quality of the brunet's ecstatic face, was overwhelming. His heart beat so fervently against the wall of his chest that Shintarou felt it might actually break free. He didn't quite understand why it had gotten that way, only that he liked it.

"How is it?" Kiyoshi's voice was strained. He was holding still from his sheathed position, and Midorima imagined it couldn't be easy.

"… Fine." Jade eyes veiled themselves rather than reveal their owner's dishonest state.

"Roger," the other murmured irreverently.

Teppei carefully pulled back, sliding partway out, and then, leaning down to touch his forehead to the younger's, thrust shallowly back inside, slow but firm, snapping his hips in a controlled way that must have been a disaster to try and maintain. Midorima could feel his warm breath tickling his face, and his cock twitched at the innocent sensation.

As if knowing, one of the man's hands snaked down to grasp him, pumping from the base and halfway up, starker than the rhythms of Kiyoshi's own pistoning. The disparity gave Midorima something to focus on, and he let out a whining gust of air and arched up, inadvertently helping seat his partner well inside him. It was a steep blow to his senses. He began to lose control of his faculties, crying out as Kiyoshi gapped him wide and rubbed him deep within, hammering against a point that made his toes curl.

Fingers fought their way to cling to the broad shoulders floating above, desperately trying to get some stability back. Shintarou felt feverish, with a tightness winding low in his core, ready to burst. Watery eyes snapped shut, unable to stare into those enraptured hazel depths for any longer.

Somehow, someway, he forced his hips to join in the passionate sympathy, allowing Teppei to spear him through. That was all the concentration the green-haired had left, his mind having floated to some far off dimension, letting his body take over. Blindly, he rocked with Kiyoshi the best he could, pushing back and heatedly touching wherever his hands could reach - mussing the silken hair at the nape of Teppei's neck, groping the harder textures of his abdominals. All the while, his insides contorted further and further, the pressure mounting.

The elder melded their mouths together, nipping at Midorima's asking lips as he eased into a more forgiving rhythm. A chill ratcheted down Shintarou's spine at the change of pace; his insides felt both ragged and very much alive from the strenuous sensations of before. For the pleasure to take a gentler form suddenly was disorienting; he'd felt so very close just seconds ago, and having that taken away left him trembling, grappling how to ride out the change.

Unable to speak at that moment, Shintarou spoke with his eyes, irises fully dilated and lashes dotted with tiny drops of moisture. Teppei found it breathtaking, so much so that his mouth split in a sweeping grin, giddy beyond words that he'd lucked out to see it, Midorima at his most vulnerable. And, coincidentally, his most beautiful.

The boy was so closed off from the world normally from what he'd seen, but a diamond truly lurked behind his rough exterior. It masked someone with a great deal of caring in their heart, just someone who wasn't comfortable laying that out there for anyone to see. Teppei knew it was early to be saying this, but he was… exceedingly fond of this boy. If all it took was a little nurturing to bring out the good in him, then well, he didn't mind putting that time in. Not at all.

"Stop-" Midorima's words were abridged by a hearty wave of the brunet's hips, "-looking at me."

"I like looking at you though, Midorima-kun," he chanted amiably, swooping down to brush their noses together. Shintarou's twinned jades expanded with shock. As if they weren't already doing something _far_ more embarrassing. The guy was just too cute, Teppei decided at that moment. And too much fun to shower affection on, given the reactions they gleaned.

Clearly affronted, Shintarou put one hand behind him and yanked Kiyoshi's head down to bury his face in the youth's neck. Hidden from his gobsmacked paramour, the elder's eyes crinkled with amusement. While Midorima might have solved one problem by displacing him here, he had unwittingly stumbled into another conundrum altogether. And he wasn't going to be nice and ignore the opportunity bestowed on him.

Parting his mouth, Teppei licked a lengthy stripe along the curve of Shintarou's shoulder, hearing a sharp intake of breath when he combined that with another powerful jab of his cock below. Sussing out the most sensitive point, he eagerly mouthed the corded bit of muscle where his neck and shoulder connected, sucking at the skin with differing intensity depending on the tenor of the boy's gasps.

Those were flowing freely now, and judging by the wet slide of Midorima's cock as it arched against his stomach, he couldn't be far off. Even the walls engulfing him, taking him in were beginning to quiver, suggesting an imminent finish. Teppei, feeling an equal tension coiling within him, broke from his pace once more, mercilessly hammering into the narrow space wrapped around him with all his force.

Together they spiraled down into oblivion, stilling once the encompassing waves of pleasure subsided.


End file.
